


Ice rinks and first dates (kinda)

by Naughtygeek49



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Aka the fic where Joey accidently falls in love with someone who has never met her, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Restaurants, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Joey was having a really really bad day and she felt like not even a million pounds could cheer her up... so how was this complete stranger doing it so easily??
Relationships: Denali/Joey Jay (Drag Race)
Kudos: 19





	Ice rinks and first dates (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah I guess I'm back to writing drag race now the new season is here so enjoy Joey and Denali being useless lesbians for 1400 words straight.
> 
> Also thank the stars that Winter exists and was able to save this from being a complete dumpster fire. Thank youuuu.

Joey was done. Completely and utterly done. She had had the worst day to ever exist. Her boss had threatened to fire her, 3 different customers threw food at her along with plenty more just being down right rude, her ex had only just moved everything out of their old flat despite the fact they broke up nearly 6 months ago, she discovered that her friend was speaking about her behind her back and just being a bitch in general, and to top it all of she had just gotten soaked by a passing by car on her way home from work.

Joey staggered as the water sprayed her from top to toe. She had to get home, and fast, if she didn't want a cold, because did she forget to mention that it was the middle of winter.

She looked around to check where she was and saw a woman alone in the indoor ice rink next to her.

'She is braver than me,' thought Joey, 'I definitely wouldn't be doing that in the middle of winter.'

Joey was going to look away and walk home like nothing happened, because nothing had happened, when the women in front of her did a backflip. In ice skates.

"Holy shit," Joey had audibly spoken this time and she winced hoping that the girl wouldn't hear her and get distracted. Joey failed to realise that there was about 20 metres and a glass barrier between them and that she didn't need to be worried.

She stayed like that for another couple of minutes, waiting to see if the woman does anything else outlandish and while it was all very impressive, that backflip was something else.

The ice skater in question, a woman called Denali, had finally stopped for the first time since Joey started watching them, and now without the distraction of the ice the skater could feel the prying eyes on her.

She turned rapidly, or as rapidly as ice skates on wood would let her, but when she turned all she saw was a flash of blonde hair before it was gone.

It wasn't actually gone of course, only people that possessed super speed could move that quickly. No of course she hadn't just disappeared, she was ducked under the window hoping that the women had just been stretching or something that would mean she didn't see Joey gawking at her. She stayed there for a few more minutes and collected her thoughts before deciding to go home. She didn't risk another glance in fear that she might not leave if she did.

Quite quickly it became routine for Joey to stop and admire the ice skaters elegance for a few minutes a day. She was enthralled by the way the Denali (not that Joey knew her name) moved with a fluidity Joey could never even imagine, and it definitely helped that she was cute. Her hair, while most likely bleached, was a pretty platinum blonde that actually played into the whole ice thing quite nicely. The thing that was unusual was the pink streaks also mixed in with it.

It had been two or three weeks since Joey first spotted Denali and at that moment she was at the restaurant she (thankfully) still worked at.

Joey approached the newest table the way she would any other… until she was the ice skater sat there with someone.

"Hi! Welcome to Lux. My name is Joey, I'll be your waitress tonight."

And then the mysterious woman that Joey had been watching for the last few weeks looked at her and smiled and in that moment Joey was gone.

"Um, please may I get some sparkling water for now. I don't know what I want to order just yet," said Denali, smiling even wider than before, "Elliott what do you want?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine. And I also don't know what I want to order," Elliott spoke.

"That's fine. I'll get those out to you as fast as I can and then I'll take your food order," joey said using her customer voice despite the fact she was losing her mind.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK,' was all that went through Joey's head as she made it to the kitchen and had someone prepare the order. 

When she goes back to the table, drink in hand, it's just Denali there and Joey has the sudden urge to turn around and wait a couple of minutes.

"Here is your drink. One sparkling water and one glass of white wine for your partner."

Denali's eyes widened before she rushed to say, "oh no. We aren't together. Like we might be because this is our first date but probably not. I don't know."

Joey chuckled. "Are you okay? You sure you don't want something a little more on the alcoholic side?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. I just get nervous on first dates. They never seem to go right for me. Um I'm Denali by the way."

"Well Denali, I hope you enjoy your date and don't hesitate to call me over if you need anything."

You'd think that Joey would be upset that the woman she is crushing on was on a date. But, surprisingly, she wasn't because if she was on a first date that meant she was single. Kinda.

Only half an hour had gone by and Joey was delivering Denali and Elliott's food to them.

"So Denali, what do you do for work?" Elliott had asked, sipping away at her wine.

"Well I’m a professional ice skater but I also do volunteer lessons every week. What do you do?" Denali replied, a wide grin spreading across her face just at the thought of her job.

Joey scoffed inwardly.

'I wish I could think that.'

"I'm a dance teacher actually- um excuse me love can I get some more wine- at the studio down the street." Elliott stopped to address Joey mid sentence.

Joey knew where that date was heading the second Elliott uttered that phrase. After all this was already her 3rd refill in 30 minutes.

Joey did that and the rest of the night continued much the same. By the time they left Denali was still sober and had a drunk Elliott slumped on her shoulder after drinking over 2 bottles of wine.

A week after the date Joey was running late from work. She had been pulled aside by her (new) boss and given a promotion and while she was happy, it meant that she now didn't think she would get to see Denali today.

And she was right. When she got to the rink it was empty.

'Aw damn,' thought Joey.

"Hello Joey," she heard from behind her and, after having jumped six feet in the air while having a heart attack, she turned to reveal Denali standing behind her.

"Uhh hi hey hello I was uhhhh just looking at the ice rink. Good ice y'know…"

Denali gives her an amused smile that showed off her dimples.

"And to think you might have been here to see me. I'm heartbroken," she teased.

Joey stuttered uncontrollably, she had been caught.

"Relax. If it makes you feel any better I've been watching you as well. You aren’t as fast at getting out the way as you think you are."

Joey let a sigh out at this before actually processing what had been said.

"I was very surprised to see you on my date though. That was fun," Denali said, pushing to see how far she could go.

"I’m sorry," Joey blurted out.

Denali looked taken aback. And also very confused.

"For what?"

"I mean, a random stranger watching you is kinda, very, stalkerish," Joey admitted and Denali hummed. She hadn't actually thought of it that way.

"Good thing it thought you were cute and not a stalker then. So what do you say stalker, want to go on a date with me?" Denali asked, trying to keep up her confident act but knowing her nerves were wavering through.

"What about Elliott?"

Denali shook her head wildly as I'd to say 'don't even bring it up'.

"That bad huh? But yes Denali, I'd absolutely love to go on a date with you and hopefully it goes better than the rest of your first dates."

It didn't.

They arrived late to the restaurant and lost their reservation, forcing them to just eat McDonald's in Denali's car instead.

Then Joey ripped her suit jacket meaning they had to go to the shops to find a new one.

And to top it all off, Denali's car battery died as they were driving back from the shop.

So no, traditionally speaking, this date wasn't any better than Denali's other ones but it sure was her favourite.


End file.
